


Tag Rings

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-01
Updated: 2008-01-01
Packaged: 2019-06-14 08:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15384723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Originally posted on the Olympic Kink Meme. Argilla finds an alternative use for her tag ring, and Sera discovers her.





	Tag Rings

They were always discovering new things about the Junkyard and the few tools they had on them, by chance or fate, and this one in particular had been chance. 

Whether the Karma Temple had intended for this particular use of the Tag Rings Argilla wasn't sure (she thought most likely thought not, unless there was some sort of hidden purpose to... doing this, and for some reason Argilla blushed at the thought), but regardless, it was... useful. She'd first discovered the function early on, long before Sera had ever come, back when they were all still looking at their bodies and figuring out what they were and all the things they did, trying to separate instinct from rational thought.

It hadn't been rational thought then that had rotated the ring on her finger, bringing the wider side around to the inside of her palm, and it surely wasn't rational thought now. There was something else in it now, though, Sera made it different with her presence, though Argilla didn't quite understand why yet, or why she thought of the other girl sometimes when she used her ring like this, bunching her skirt to the side, sliding her hand down and in to feel the soft vibrations of the ring against her clit.

She was doing it more often lately, and she still didn't know why. Oh well. There wasn't any harm in this, right? The more she did it, the more she felt compelled to be alone at the time, to make sure no one else was watching – why would it be such a bad thing if someone saw? She wasn't violating any regulations. She didn't know. She just needed to do it, and she needed to do it alone.

xxx

Sera hadn't meant to walk in on anything, covering her mouth with one hand to prevent herself from making any noise, ducking behind an old crate and crouching there, face beet red. Oh. She should – she should probably go. She said that to herself a few times, but she never actually got up. She felt a bit weak-kneed, and the soft humming of Argilla's Tag Ring combined with the woman's breaths made her a bit more weak-kneed. Sera peeked around the corner of the box, but Argilla didn't notice the other girl's presence at all, just standing, eyes closed, head tipped forward just a bit and her lips curled in an expression Sera had never witnessed on Argilla's face before. Argilla spread her legs a bit further apart, her free hand fisting in her skirt.

Sera looked down at the back of her hand – she didn't have a Tag Ring, and she'd never done this before, but – watching Argilla, hearing Argilla – it made her want to try.

Placing one hand over her mouth and nose to quiet her breathing, Sera slipped one hand down between her thighs, sliding her fingers into her underwear. She was already slick, she began, sliding along the crevice to dip inside of her –

– she... didn't like that, not so much, it didn't hurt but it wasn't what Argilla was feeling and so Sera withdrew, trying to find that place that Argilla had. She ran her fingers from back to front, and – oh – that was it, that sensation that sent a shiver from her neck to her crotch. She focused on it, rubbing it, she had to catch up to where Argilla was, she wanted them to feel the same thing. Her hand clamped tighter over her mouth to restrain the sound of her breath – it got louder and louder in her ears as she stroked, never removing her eyes from Argilla's form, intent on everything from her hair sliding off one shoulder as she turned her head to the soft curve of her breast as her hand lay almost still underneath her skirt, the expression on her face changing.

Argilla got there first and Sera almost became frustrated, willing herself to reach that same point, still hoping desperately that she wasn't making any noise for Argilla to hear. 

“Sera...” Argilla said, barely above a whisper, but Argilla wasn't looking at her, couldn't see her, there was no way –

Sera came then, tensing all over her body as her hand stilled, trembling, under her skirt, torn between wanting Argilla to find her and wanting to sink into the ground.


End file.
